Haugor
Asi 70 mil (?) západně od Faldary, prastaré podzemní město, za časů Valeránského impéria tam spolu žili trpaslíci, gnómové, drowové a ilithidé (mind-flayeři). Tím, že to bylo částečně gnómské město, je velmi vzácný, navíc s ezdá, že to bylo jediné původní místo výskytu gnómů. Poblíž něj či spíše v něm je také magicky defektní oblast zřídel známá jako Údolí Ernessiných slz (viz pověst o Ernesse a Malarovi). Z Haugoru vede do Faldary stará cesta, severně od ní a Faldary je Velký severský hvozd. Popis Má více pater než standardní trpasličí město v údolí (viz architektura), ve 4. patře se dělaly rituály, zřejmě se tam vyvolávali nemrtví (podle toho, co říkal Terrakan) a pak bylo zapečetěno. Vstup Veliká brána do podzemí - po jejích stranách jsou vytesané asi pět sáhů vysoké sochy trpasličího válečníka ve zbroji a gnóma s čepičkou na hlavě, trpasličí práce, asi společné město, vstup vede do rozlehlé přírodní, avšak opracované jeskyně osvětlené zeshora pomocí světlíků ve stropě, na jejím konci začíná rozměrné schodiště sestupující dolů, obří kamenné dveře na jeho začátku jsou vylámané a kámen je místy roztavený (buď mocná disintegrační magie, anebo oheň wyrmů), ale ty stopy po boji jsou staré tisíce let; vedle schodiště jsou jakési světélkující plošiny, při bližším ohledání zjistíme, že je to fosforeskující lišejník - běžný způsob osvětlování v trpasličím podzemí. Jednací síň Poměrně obří - asi 40 sáhů na výšku a je poznat, že zvnějšku budova ustála enormní tlak, ale neprobořila se, přístup do ní je možný pouze z podzemí tunelem, který z něj vychází na povrch a ústí do budovy - Archon se do něj teleportuje, tunel má překvapivě silné stěny, asi kvůli ochraně, uvnitř dokonale hladká chodba s odtokovými kanálky po stranách, vletí tunelem do budovy - obří místnost se stupni po obvodu. Podle tradice musí být jednací síň alespoň částečně nad zemí (kvůli spojení obou světů), následují čtyři další takové místnosti, ale postupně v nich ubývá stupňů, nakonec pootevřené dveře (materia tercia po jejich stranách), za nimi zahrada s uschlými stromy, sochami a lavičkami (celá budova je opět osvětlena světlíky), další místnost je plná jakýchsi strojů a mechanismů - ozubená kola, táhla, potrubí, páky, je zde vidět i jakýsi ovládací mechanismus a slyší i hučení či bzučení nějakého stroje, který je asi stále v chodu (trpasličí stroje mají tendenci přežít své strůjce, tak jsou kvalitní), to bzučení se ozývá za poslední stěnou, kterou série místností končí - je ale možné, že tam je další místnost a jen její dveře nejsou otevřené jako ty předchozí, to je u trpaslíků běžné, že dveře jsou tajné a kdo o nich neví, tak je ani nespatří. Chodby u vstupu mají po stěnách drážky ve výši trpasličí hlavy - bývala v nich svítící houba, na konci tunelu je staré schodiště, uprostřed rozpůlené tenkým kamenným kvádrem - stěnou - ta je však novější, jdeme stále rovně či doprava a dolů (typická spojovací dlouhá chodba, okolo obytné čtvrti), v jednom místě je do chodby proražený tunel (duergaři?), nakonec obří místnost - hodovní síň - kamenný stůl, poházené kamenné židle a také kamenná socha na podstavci: je to Malgon, jeden z oblíbených trpasličích hrdinů, osobní strážce a bard (sekera a dudy) krále Borina, což byl jeden z vládců komunity v Haugoru, na podstavci nápis v trpasličích runách: „Padl v bitvě u třetího vodopádu.“; po obou stranách hodovní síně dva schody, jen v chodbě bokem ne - ta vede, mírně dolů - obranná místnost: kamenný kvádr a stěny se střílnami, vnitřní prostor kryt zdí sloužící k ostřelování prostoru okolo a uvnitř ještě jedna taková krytá obranná pozice za zdí, ve vnější části místnosti se po stlačení místo jednoho kvádru objeví schodiště dolů, asi jsme na hranici 1. perimetru; na druhém konci místnosti jsou pootevřené dveře a za nimi temná chodba, jde z ní jakoby lehký vítr, je tam jiná podlaha. Jsou tam spirálovité sloupy, prohlubně a asi magická tma, možná je to celé jen iluze, že je tam ve skutečnosti stejná místnost se střílnami, že dnes taková magická ochrana není v trpasličích městech běžná; dolů po tajném schodišti, je točité a dlouhé - asi hned až do 2. podlaží, schody ústí do místnosti s obrannými zídkami pro střelbu, z ní schůdky a pak v chodbě hodně tlusté velké dveře - jedna část je probořená - začátek velké chodby a ještě větší, obří místnosti. Oblast záznamů Trosky v rohu místnosti, okraj oblasti záznamů - to je oblast učenosti, knihoven, kleriků, centrum vědomostí, zde sídlí duše trpasličího města, jeho obyvatel, tato oblast mívá svůj vlastní obranný perimetr, neboť obrana znalostí je stejně důležitá jako životů; v místnosti jemné bzučení - jedná se o stále funkční větrací systém - je zde opravdu čistý, normálně dýchatelný vzduch; strop je asi až 50 sáhů vysoko, nahoře jsou větrací šachty - také obří a z nich vychází to bzučení, ta místnost je skutečně OBŘÍ - má určitě rozměry !několik set! sáhů, je podepřená tlustými sloupy a po stranách má výklenky jdoucí nahoru až ke stropu - kdysi patrně plné knih; přibližně ?uprostřed? místnosti jsou kamenné pyramidy - zikkuraty, zužují se až ke stropu a po jejich obvodu se až nahoru táhne nápis v trpasličích runách, nápis jsou samá jména - dole trpasličí a nahoře drowská, ale napsaná trpasličími runami - neobvyklé (bojovali po boku trpaslíků?!?), úplně nahoře pak nápis „Třetí Niffaldská válka“; druhá pyramida začíná nápisem „Ernessin pogrom“ a opět následují jména trpaslíků, asi na třetím stupni je mezi nimi také zčista jasna jméno Moradin (jméno boha?!?), pak další jména a „Bitva u třetího vodopádu“, je tam i Malgon; třetí pyramida opět obsahuje trpasličí jména, pak nápis „gnómové“ a dál prázdné místo až na vrchol - ale nápis tam původně byl, je však smazaný či rozrytý (pozdější gnómská zrada?); čtvrtá pyramida začíná nápisem „Obléhání Sarhadu“ - trpaslíci a posléze opět drowové. V knihovně je ještě asi 10 dalších pyramid, nedaleko kóje - „domácí vězení“ - asi ubytování pro někdejší obsluhu knihovny; na konci velké chodby je zúžení a zatáčka doprava a chodba končí masivními dveřmi pokrytými černou hmotou, reagují na trpasličí ruku a vedle se otevřou malá boční dvířka do úzké chodbičky, ta je však za rohem znovu přehrazená dvířky z černé hmoty - výduť a dveře se otevřou, chodbička ústí do jiné chodby a ta do místnosti a z ní vedou další chodby - ale tady je to celé komplet pokryté tou černou hmotou (ta je sama o sobě příjemná na omak, až adiktivně), i podlaha a strop - dostali jsme se do oblasti podzemí s antimagickou ochranou, místnost s podstavci a jámou uprostřed, v chodbě vpravo je na podlaze svítící ležatá osmička (?), rovně do větší místnosti obsahující široké zužující se klesající schodiště lemované podél stěn tenkými zdobenými sloupy z černé hmoty, dole pokračuje širší chodba - po stranách jsou stély s reliéfy - na jedné straně je vyobrazena podivná kára, na níž jedou trpaslíci, které v dálce zdraví davy, i káru táhnou trpaslíci, na další stéle je postava celá zakrytá v hábitu, z pod kápě jí čouhá jen vous, jednou rukou se opírá dolů o kladivo a druhou svírá v pěst dopředu - v tom gestu je obrovská síla, je to jedno z vyobrazení Moradina („hooded-hide cleric“), to vše je na jedné straně chodby a zobrazuje to „Den přijímání“; na druhé straně jsou na stéle vyobrazeny vysoké štíhlé postavy ilithidů (tak si oni sami říkají, jinak mind-flayeři, česači mysli), ti se všichni až na jednoho dívají na malou postavičku před sebou (menší než trpaslík - gnóm?) v rozevláté pozici (kouzlí?); pak následuje místnost a v ní stély s příběhy pokračují po obou stranách dál, naproti ještě dvě velké stély a uprostřed opět schody dolů, vše z černé hmoty, i stély; další stéla na Moradinově větvi zobrazuje zdravící davy a uprostřed nich je větší postava, asi elf, dále stromy a hory, na další stéle je sněmovní dóm, jak se zrovna staví, na dalším reliéfu jsou naznačené jeskyně a v nich postávají malé postavičky (asi gnómové?), před nimi je malá skupina trpaslíků, její vůdce gestikuluje rukou; na třetí stéle ze čtyř jsou vidět budovy podivných tvarů, všechno jsou to oblouky a nad nimi mraky, ty elegentaní stavby asi nesloužily k bydlení, možná chrámy či hrobky (?), nad nimi se jakoby sbírá bouře; na čtvrté stéle je opět Moradin a ukazuje k těm „chrámům“, které tam pak už nejsou, jen dóm a prázdný prostor - buď je pak zbořili, nebo je předtím našli někde bokem; na druhé straně je na další stéle zobrazena poprava ilithidů, ale jeden chybí - asi ten, co se předtím díval bokem, katem je sám Moradin, na dalším reliéfu zase Moradin a proti němu scéna velkého sporu mezi několika vůdci trpaslíků - ten na káře, další se sekyrou a třetí má sekyru zahozenou před sebou, každý má jinou zbraň a asi se hádají (různé větve trpasličího rodu?), ještě v dálce u toho je ta malá postavička, jen se dívá; na poslední stéle je magické zřídlo, ale obrovské, nad ním se klene lešení, které dole staví malé postavičky, a z vrchu lešení je nad zřídlo zavěšený jeden ilithid, jen se dívá, vypadá to, jako by se chystal sestoupit (spustit se) dolů do zřídla; dvě velké stély v místnosti: na první je velká bitva - trpaslíci a drowové proti gnómům, v pozadí je řeka a vodopády - asi „Bitva u třetího vodopádu“? - a na druhé stéle je trpaslík, ten z káry, a proti němu delegace elfů ve zlatých řízách a lidí v kutnách, ale ti lidé jsou vyšší než obvykle, jeden v jejich středu kutnu nemá. Do stran vedou z místnosti dvě chodby, v jedné je výtah - kamenný kvádr v šachtě, kolesa a páka, a na druhou stranu se chodba větví, dveře; rovně po schodech dolů - široká chodba a pak velké dveře, které se ale vyklápí ze stropu dolů, po stranách kolesa - naštěstí jsou dveře pootevřené, ale musíme se pod nimi proplazit, dál je místnost s odpočívadly a kolejnicemi - po těch zřejmě mohly celé dveře jezdit dle potřeby, následuje dlouhá chodba s kolejnicemi, kterou v jednom místě kříží menší chodba s menšími kolejnicemi, nakonec křižovatka typu T a kolejnice mizí dolů v tunelu ve stěně proti; vpravo křižovatka typu Y, vlevo dolů po schodech (tady už je černá hmota méně kvalitní, drsnější), které vedou do zbrojnice - ta je ale vybrakovaná, na jejím konci jsou obrovské kamenné dveře, které z druhé strany patrně ustály veliký tlak, ovládací páka dveře otevře, za nimi obrovská přírodní jeskyně se stalagmity - z této strany byly dveře dobývány - černá hmota servaná, zářezy po nárazech, stalagmity okolo jsou rozdrcené, o něco dál jsou strážní věže (outposty), pak plošina s ohlazenou hranou a za ní stěna a propast, - leží tam kostra obrovského !!!draka!!! - pravděpodobná příčina smrti - proražení přední části lebky obrovským úderem, a podle fyziognomie nejspíš modrý wyrm. Vězení Výtahem s kolesy (musí se točit, je docela velký a jede celkem pomalu, ovládat se dá jen zevnitř, nejde ho přitáhnout zvenčí) do nižšího patra podzemí, kde už je to Borinovo; výtahem sjedeme do místnosti (zase všude černá hmota) - chodba vlevo je přehrazená mřížemi, chodba naproti výtahu zase magickými dvěřmi, následuje místnost se sochami (trpasličí hrdinové) místo sloupů a širokým krátkým schodištěm, místnost se sloupy, chodba s mříží a za ní - vězení s energodržáky - velká místnost, po stranách v řadě kulové energodržáky různých velikostí, v zadní části místnosti jeden separé držák, tři hrobky na piedestalu, magická studna, snížené kóje a zavřená velká vrata; je slyšet jejich tiché bzučení, před držáky jsou na pultících ovládací panely - malé páčky. Hlavní trpasličí vězení je ale poblíž oblasti kleriků, o patro níž: na podlaze zvláštní zdobená dlaždice, asi 2×2 sáhy velká, mechanismus je pod předcházející dlaždicí, dlaždice jede dolů plus taky čtyři předcházející dlaždice. Dole chodba na obě strany, rovnoběžná s chodbou nahoře, je tam temněji (chodba obložená tmavým kamenem, anebo magie), po 20 min nakonec železná vrata se zamřížovaným okénkem a malou tabulkou, na trpasličí dotyk tabulky se dveře otevřou, klasické trpasličí vězení, úplně na okraji trpasličího území a jsou tu průchody do drowské části. - asi 25 min cesty kolem zamřížovaných cel, pak na konci vězení tajný průchod: jakýsi kulatý tunel, ale dost velký, aby se v něm dalo stát.Tunel vede mírně nahoru, na konci dvířka -> drowská část. Oblast kleriků Cestou ke knihovně, ale před začátkem oblasti černé hmoty vpravo, místnost se schody dolů do 3. a nahoru do 1. podlaží, pak chodba, mříž, rozcestí a regály kdysi plné knih pod nánosy prachu; 3 mříže za sebou, ty se zasunou do zdi a jako by tam ani nikdy nebyly, mezi druhou a třetí mříží je mechanismus pasti, do větší místnosti, asi menší chrám Moradina: sarkofágy zapuštěné v podlaze, sochy trpaslíků v kápi, nádrž na nějakou kapalinu (prázdná), za ní ve výklenku velký sloup a před ním dvě menší sochy trpaslíků; velké (dá se tam hodinu chodit), sídla kleriků, nakonec chodba přehrazena velkými krásnými a drahými dveřmi, zdobení z mitrilu a bílého kovu (meteorické železo); dveře mají určitě protekci, ale asi ne magickou (pořád ještě jsme v oblasti černé hmoty); po stranách chodby kousek přede dveřmi jsou naproti sobě dvě menší místnosti, v jedné z nich mačkací panel s 6 čtvercovými políčky. Neúspěšná kombinace otevře dveře do chodby, kterou přijdou stínoví trpasličí mniši a zaútočí. Drowská část Tunelem z trpasličího vězení mírně nahoru, do vyleštěné místnosti zdobené dvoubarevnými dlaždicemi (černá a šedá), k tomu naproti u stěny komoda z ebenu, hned je poznat jiný styl; z místnosti vedou dvě chodby, doprava schody dolů a místnost s magickým zřídlem (studna s černou hladinou). Interakce se studnou (kohokoliv nebo jenom některého z místních nemrtvých?) vyvolá prolnutí s Údolím. Chodbou dál mineme podlouhlou místnost s jakýmsi dlouhým černým kvádrem a s odbočkami do postranních místností, další místnost se sochami aberací (spíše lidských), schody nahoru do rozměrné místnosti nepravidelného tvaru, podél stěn je v ní několik stolů s přihrádkami a také jsou v ní dva kvádry s trůny nahoře, z místnosti vedou patery dveře na různé strany; tam ještě k nalezení jako živí vypadající a chovající se drowové. Dějiny 1. stéla: korunovace posledního trpasličího krále Haugoru, Borina (je vyobrazen jako velký, ale ne aberace), byl poslední král, pak byla hodnost krále zrušena; 2. stéla: scéna s Moradinem, Den přijímání, trpaslíci ho přijali za svého boha a on je za své vyznavače, naplnil jejich očekávání svými skutky; 3. stéla: první setkání ilithidů s obyvateli Haugoru, protože ilithidé tu v té době žili jako národ a měli své paragony, kteří jim vládli, to už dnes asi nikde není; ten elf u zdravících davů trpaslíků - to nemá ponětí; stavba sněmovního dómu: založení Haugoru, je typické pro trpasličí města tohoto rozsahu, že se zakládají dómem, smíření se se všemi, kteří tady kdysi stavěli nebo budou stavět, nabídka smíru; ty oblouky s mraky - nemá ponětí; Moradin a dóm s prázdným prostorem okolo: patrně se týká nějakého porušení zákona vyplývajícího z rozluky mezi trpaslíky a gnómy, které vyústilo ve zničení starších staveb; poprava ilithidů: to je známo jako poprava renegátů, ilithidů, kteří nesouhlasili s rozhodnutím paragonů a zotročili podstatnou část obyvatelstva, vznikla z toho občanská válka známá jako „válka pomatených“ či „válka zbloudilých“; Moradin a trpasličí vůdcové: neví, kdo jsou vůdcové (jeden z nich je Borin, ještě normální), ale malá postavička je Gromban; zřídlo a ilithid: neví, asi obraz magické nestability zřídel, ale neví co následovalo; velká bitva (trpaslíci a drowové zabíjející gnómy): patrně jedna z pěti bitev u vodopádů, neví která, ale ne první dvě, to ještě byli gnómové na jejich straně; scéna s Borinem a vyslanci: tu zná naopak velice dobře, protože byl jedním z jejích aktérů, lidé v kutnách jsou Valeránci ze Sethagatu, a pak elfové z Evenstaru, bylo to jednání o trojkoalici, toho se přímo neúčastnil, jen dva nejvyšší zástupci z každé strany, ale zná jeho výsledek: šlo o koalici proti jiným trpaslíkům a novým, menším lidem, bylo to v době mladého Valeránského císařství, ale už tehdy noví lidé představovali hrozbu; v době rozpadu triumvirátu Haugoru, zbídačeného epidemiemi a válkami, už ilithidi mizeli jako národ, paragoni umírali a to byl problém, mizeli jako hlavní hrozba pro okolní agresory a nižší ilithidi neměli morálku tvořit národ (k tomu je přiměli jen paragoni, měli i trochu jinou fyziognomii, silní a mocní), množil se počet renegátů, už v době jednání těch šesti na něm byl jediný paragon, asi poslední z nich; podle valeránského kalendáře se toto stalo 800 let po počátku říše, tj. cca 800 antes.Kategorie:MístaKategorie:MěstaKategorie:RuinyKategorie:HaugorKategorie:Gnómové Kategorie:Trpaslíci Kategorie:Historie